Conflate
by Grey Cho
Summary: Izuku didn't have any choice but to give his quirk to Bakugo. However, once he gave his quirk, he would be, once more, a quirkless Deku. [BakuDeku] [Alternate Reality]


Boku no Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi

(I do not take any profit by publishing this fict)

BakuDeku, Dad!All Might (Because we need more Dad!All Might), they had grown up, slow burn, hurt-comfort, friendship, romance, Deku's so precious lemme hug him

Alternate Reality

* * *

 **Conflate**

Izuku winced. His body couldn't move at all. The whole bone was broken and all that could only be tasted all over his body was pain. It was so sick, Izuku forgot what it was like to have a normal body. Shigaraki was on top of the building with a body that also started to look staggered. Just once. Once again. He should be able to use One for All to defeat Shigaraki. But how?

The young man glanced to the left. Bakugo could still stand despite having to balance his body. The young man's breath was panting.

 _Kaccchan ...! Kacchan can do it!_

Izuku did not mean to underestimate his Kacchan's explosive ability, not intending to feel that he was much more powerful. No. However, their enemies were All for One and the only quirk that could beat All for One was One for All.

Izuku's eyes closed. He tried to catch his breath. His chest thundered. There was a sense of unwillingness with the decision he had to take. However, Izuku, as a hero, was well aware that world peace was a priority. Selfishness could be set aside. He could do it. He was a hero after all.

"Kacchan," Izuku hissed, "accept One for All from me, please. If you, I believe, you can do it. "

Bakugo turned his head, staring at Izuku who lay facedown among the debris with a wide-eyed look.

"Do not be crazy, Nerd! I never know how to use your quirk! Also, is not the quirk already given back non-refundable? "

Yes, Izuku knew. Izuku knew. However, he believed, even without training, Kacchan was a guy who can control One for All. He was different from him when he first received One for All from All Might first, Izuku's body was so weak and was not the right container for that great strength. However, Kacchan was different. Kacchan was great. He was strong. Up until now, even if they would pass the last year in Yuuei, Kacchan was still a role model for Izuku.

About quirk, yes, Izuku knew that One for All that had been given could not be returned. That was the reason why Izuku, in addition to wanting to return it, could not return One for All to All Might. Once he had given his strength, he would once again became Izuku who had no quirk. He wouldreturn to his days, only able to look with the admiration to heroes who was fighting from a distance without being able to taste the fight in the battlefield by himself.

Was this what All Might felt when he had to give his quirk to Izuku? Was this what Mirio felt when he lost his quirk? Unhappiness.

 _Shit. I can not think too long!_

"KACCHAN, TAKE MY DNA! IMMEDIATELY ... IMMEDIATELY, TAKE IT. TAKE MY QUIRK! TAKE ONE FOR ALL! "

Izuku could feel his cheeks wet with tears. Izuku envied All Might. All Might's farewell to One for All was so amazing, watched by many people, and memorable. When parting with One for All, All Might could stand still in the middle of the battle field, raising his fist up. However, Izuku could not do the same thing as his idol. He had to give it up to Kacchan as the man who would defeat the villain.

"Deku ..."

"No time. Take my DNA, Kacchan! My hair or whatever! Please, please, Kacchan. Beat the villain for me. "

Bakugo spluttered. The boots he used sounded heavy as he moved his legs. However, the blond young man tried to approach Izuku. He kneeled in front of Izuku, gazing at his friend's face as well as the face of someone he considered valuable, even more than a friend.

Kacchan put his face close, pressed his lips to Izuku's and used his tongue to open the lips of the freckles-cheeked young man. Izuku moaned and let Kacchan's tongue took the DNA through his saliva. Until then, Kacchan pulled his body and stood up. Lightning green surrounded the body of a blond young man. With his back to Izuku, Kacchan opened his mouth.

"I will defeat that bastard for you, Deku."

"Kacchan ..." Izuku smiled. The tears were getting heavier. A moment ago, between their kisses, Izuku provided brief directions to use One for All.

 _Simply fist your hands and think that you take out all courage through one hit._

Kacchan's body was instantly stronger. With an explosion, he jumped high, and with his fist raised, Kacchan beat Shigaraki right in his face while shouting loudly.

"SMAAAASHHHH!"

Shigaraki's body bounced back and Izuku knew they had won. The figure of Bakugo stood up there. His body was highlighted by the blazing sunlight, telling the world that he was **the winner**.

Cheers filled the location. There were many medical teams, police officers, and heroes that surrounded them. But, none of them shouted the name "Deku". They just cheered for "Ground Zero".

* * *

Izuku fell silent, trying to keep smiling when he saw the _hikoshiya_ move his furniture from the dorm to his room. The room that Izuku occupied for a dozen years was now filled with All Might merchandise again. Yes, he would return to his apartment. He was no longer a student of Yuuei.

"Midoriya, I do not want to say this. I know your sacrifice. However, rules are rules, we can not accept people who have no quirk to attend here. We are sorry."

"Midoriya-kun, you can still continue your dreams though not as a hero. Heroes are not just limited to those who do work as heroes, but to anyone who saves others. You can work in the police. I'm sure they'll recommend you. "

Aizawa-sensei's remark and Nezu's Principal still reverberated in Izuku's mind and since that time, officially, Izuku was no longer a grade 2-A Yuuei student. Yuuei would take care of his move and find a safe ordinary school. Izuku stared at his scarred hand. The battle trail some time ago had no trace at all. All the bones were back to normal. When allowed to come home from the hospital and declared no longer a student Yuuei, Izuku had met with his friends. They crowded around Izuku.

However, none of their hugs felt warm. Izuku still felt cold. His heart felt cold.

Bakugo was nowhere to be seen. The young man was preoccupied with the interview. There were many agencies that wanted to use his services later when he graduated from Yuuei and many people believed that Ground Zero would become the number one hero, surpassed Endeavor.

Izuku tried to be a-big-hearted-guy. His name as Deku seemed to be a memory. Heroes and hero association made it clear that Deku's identity as a former student in Yuuei became a secret. They didn't know Deku. They only knew Midoriya Izuku. Every time he left and went home, Izuku always passed his friends, Uraraka, Iida, and Todoroki. They were on a mission. They sometimes said hello, sometimes just waved, and Izuku just smiled back.

His days in Yuuei seemed like a dream and now, the fact slapped him. He again became otaku who every day could only see the heroic action of the hero from TV.

Since the incident, Bakugo had not even contacted him at all. Occasionally, Izuku only saw the figure of Ground Zero passing by building at high speed. A figure who did not even glance at his whereabouts at all.

Slow but sure, Izuku began to move on from the most exciting time of his life. Izuku had been able to move on from a time that was a beautiful dream for him. Izuku had awakened from the dream and he started to face reality.

A year later, Izuku had become a student and took law. Izuku had decided to follow in the footsteps of his father, working overseas as a postman. Izuku began to accept the indifference attitude Bakugo who was now crowned as the number one hero. Of course. the young man had two quirks at once. Explotion and One for All. He deserved to become number one.

Izuku began to distance himself from his friends, refused to meet when Uraraka inviting him, only smiled when Todoroki called, and lied that he was not at home when Iida and Kaminari were about to visit. Their story of the mission they did only hurt Izuku.

Izuku chose to admire them from a distance.

If All Might were alive, what would the man say to him? Will he scold Izuku for casually giving One for All to someone else?

Izuku chuckled. He again docked into the television on the store shelves and watched the heroes who had managed to beat the big-bodied villain.

* * *

Izuku looked at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was a little shorter now. The freckles on his cheeks were still faintly visible. His skin was pale because he more often spent his time in the room. Green checkered shirt and long jeans wrapped around his tall and skinny body. Glasses with large lenses perched on the base of his nose. Izuku had grown up and became a cute and handsome twenty-one-year-old-man. He had enough friends because of his friendly nature. Occasionally, Izuku would go to sake's shop even if he did not drink sake.

"Did you see Uravity's action? I idolize her. She's beautiful, "commented Izuku's friend.

Izuku chuckled. His friend idolized Uraraka. Yes, Izuku knew why they idolize Uravity. Uraraka grew into a beautiful girl. Her brown hair was now a long waist. The costumes were not much different. It's just that, now the costume was more revealing Uraraka's white skin. Not only Uraraka, Iida with the name Ingenium was no less popular. He worked hard and beat many villains every day. Todoroki by the name of Endeavor was as if did not want the services of the deceased father forgotten. The red-and-white man was determined to run every mission.

Izuku certainly knew the news of them all, let alone about Kacchan. Number one hero.

His figure was considered as the strongest hero figure who could beat All Might. Going abroad and defeating enemies all over the world were Kacchan's everyday activities.

He became a super busy hero!

* * *

 _Izuku could not hide his embarrassment when walking on the All Might side. All Might took him out on Christmas Eve to find the gift he wanted. Izuku said he wanted Playstation and All Might bought it for him even though Izuku knew he would only play the game once a month._

 _Whispers were heard from other visitors. Also, Izuku suddenly became a photographer because there were some people who asked All Might to take photo together. Could miss a Christmas night with idols, teachers, as well as substitute father figure made Izuku feel so blessed. He was indeed a lucky young man._

 _"All Might ...?"_

 _"What is it, Young Midoriya?"_

 _"No. I'm just curious. If one day you are defeated and no longer being the number one hero, will you be upset? "_

 _All Might laughed hard. His big hands patted him on the shoulder._

 _"Listen to me, Young Midoriya. Being a hero is not a matter of rank. I don't even mind being a vigilante. I do not care about ratings. I save people because I want to save them, not to get the first place. "_

 _"Later you will find out, Young Midoriya," All Might added, "you will be faced with a situation where you saved many people but your services are unknown and that's when your principles are tested. Are you a hero to be praised or the true hero. "_

* * *

"Ah ..."

Izuku opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling of his room. It's been a long time since he dreamed of All Might. Izuku wanted to meet him and tell his life story right now. If only.

Izuku's hand moved to pull back the blanket and go back to sleep if only he did not hear the siren sounding loudly near his residence. Inko shouted from outside the door, telling Izuku to save himself.

"Dear, get up! There's a gigantic villain coming up here!"

Not waiting for a long time, Izuku hurriedly pulled back the covers and went over to his mother. Green eyes could see the giant figure that slowly approached, with the sound of a frightening footbreak.

Mt. Lady was not in Japan. There was no hero that large.

"Midoriya!" Izuku turned and found Mineta calling him from down there. The purple balls had stuck to the balcony of Izuku's apartment.

"Go down with that purple ball!"

Izuku noded. He sent his mother down first, while he followed after. Down there, Mineta was evacuating other apartment dwellers. The now taller man, no longer wearing a white diaper, and looking like the purple ninja, waved at Izuku.

"Mineta-kun!"

Izuku and Inko's body got closer to the streets if only the villain's hands did not lead towards them and swept their tiny bodies. Izuku shouted, withdrawing his hand. Some heroes became panicked. The giant Villain grabbed Izuku and Inko's body, making them both as hostages.

 _Will I end up here as a hostage?_ Izuku thought.

Inko was unconscious with fear and Izuku tried to escape the clutches of the villain's big fingers. When the giant's fingers exploded and his grip became loose, Izuku prioritized to free his mother first and hand her over to a hero who could blow the villain's fingers. Who else? Of course Ground Zero.

Bakugo captured Inko's body and moved away, placing Inko in a much safer place. However, the hero's action provoked the giant villain's anger so he gripped Izuku's body faster. Izuku seemed to be reminded back to the past when he often broke his own bones. A similar sensation.

"DEKU!" Izuku heard Kacchan shouting. Shouts that were two years more unheard.

That name, Deku, it's like Izuku himself started to forget.

"FUCK! DEKU, HANG ON! "

Bakugo darted and aimed his fist at the villain's finger. The villain was not stupid, the villain offered Izuku's body that instantly made Bakugo stop the action.

This was bad. The Villain made Izuku a hostage, leaving the hero down there bewildered. Bakugo alone to half heart attack this villain. In other words, Izuku had to try to escape so Kacchan could land a blow. He did not want to get in the way.

 _All Might, please support me!_ Izuku closed his eyes and made up his mind.

 _Although no longer has a quirk, there are things I can do._

Izuku's brain remembered every note he wrote. Page ninety. How to deal with a large-bodied villain when Mt. Lady was out of place:

 _I have to strike his eyes!_

Izuku glanced at the cola bottle stuck between the villains. Ironic. The cola bottle reminded Izuku of his first meeting with All Might. The story began with the cola bottle.

Though he no longer had One for All in his body, Izuku whispered as if he still had it.

 _One for All, full cowling!_

Izuku knew his shouts would not have any impact. However, Izuku shouted to motivate himself. Although quirkless, Izuku wa not that weak! His muscular body became a proof that he too could be strong!

Deku grabbed the bottle and threw it into the villain's eyes. Success! The bottle landed, leaving the gigantic villain unleashing his grip on Izuku. Izuku's body slammed and was about to fall to the ground if Kacchan had not rushed to catch him. While ensuring Izuku did not fall, Bakugo threw the villain with a single blow, casting the big body of the villain to the sky.

Both landed again, but Izuku's legs were too weak to stand up. He just fell down and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Inko was fine and was getting medical team handling.

Bakugo stared at Izuku in silence before finally holding Izuku away from the crowd. Izuku had revolted, saying that Bakugo had to lower it. However, Bakugo shouted back and told Deku silence or he would drop Deku down.

Izuku did not understand Kacchan.

"Kacchan? Why did you bring me here suddenly?" Izuku asked when they were in the hills. Bakugo still saw Izuku in silence, as if he was trying to string a word.

"Please return me home. There's nothing we need to talk about here, is it? You ... you didn't talk to me for two years. We should keep our distance from each other. "

Upset, Bakugo pulled Izuku's collar, pressed his lips to Izuku's. Bakugo sucked Izuku's mouth, swallowing the green-haired young man's saliva, and tasting his mouth cavity.

"You realize that I'm ashamed to meet you, Shitty Deku? I'm ashamed. I can not be the number one hero if you did not give your quirk by then. I'm here because of you. I became the number one hero of your sacrifice! Can not you feel my shame and guilt?" Stated Bakugo.

He then sat down in front of Izuku. However, his hand grabbed Izuku's hand.

"Every day ... every day I think about what you do with your body without your quirk. Do you still like to put yourself in danger? Are you still a careless Deku? I keep thinking about you, but on the other hand, I try to forget you! I can not do it. I'm afraid. Shit! I'm afraid you will turn away and pick someone else. That's why I brought you here! "

Izuku did not understand where the courage came from which he pulled his Kacchan into a hug. Izuku did not understand why his tears were flowing. It turned out that Kacchan burdened by Izuku's decision who gave One for All to him. Kacchan thought it all along and Izuku casually concluded that Kacchan did not care about him anymore.

Izuku knew, there were many things he should talk to Kacchan about. About quirk, about the future, and about their relationship. However, it could be done next time. Right now, Izuku just wanted to hug Kacchan, made sure that Kacchan was here for him. Right now, Izuku just wanted a place to lean and cry all the way and that place was Kacchan.

 **To be continued**

* * *

—Thanks for reading!

Sorry for any grammatical mistakes, Beta-Reader are welcome!

(Grey Cho, 2018)


End file.
